Conventionally in an analog world (e.g., printed publications such as magazines), users may collect photos and printouts. These photos and printouts may then be organized using pinboards on walls and light tables. However, the process is labor intensive, often not up-to-date, and adding related assets cannot occur fast enough to be effective at a current moment which may break planning and creative processes of these collaborative sessions.